Split
by IAmNotTheWalrus
Summary: After Eragon is captured, Arya realizes she has feelings for him. But what happens when Eragon finds himself in love with another? RomanceAngst, rated T for now.
1. Prologue: Captured

Split

After Eragon is captured, Arya realizes she has feelings for him. But what happens when Eragon finds himself in love with another? Romance/Angst, T for now.

This is dedicated to my best friend, the Bucktoothed Whale, for sticking by me when I go crazy and have my little Arya obsession fests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Eragon belongs to Chris Paolini. If I were Chris Paolini, I'd be too busy oohing and aahing over myself to sit down and write a fan fiction. I do, however, own some of the characters in here. But I won't spoil their names yet.

Author's Note: I have written several Eragon poems/fanfics, but I have not posted them online. This is my first one I have posted online. And it's my first Eragon WIP. I like reviews D So I would appreciate it if you took the extra 30 seconds and tell me if you like it or not. And I like constructive critisism too, so tell me what I'm doing wrong D Thanks.

"How many days until we reach Helgrind?" Roran asked for at least the fifth time that day.

"Not long, Roran, no more than three."

"Will it be long enough, though? Every day we take is a day Katrina suffers. A day that she could die. Eragon, will you scry her again?"

"Only if you want to take the time to land," Eragon sighed, slightly annoyed with his cousin even though he understood his worry.

"Tonight, then."

"Fine."

They landed and Eragon took a bowl out of his pack. Pouring in some water, Roran crouched beside him.

"Draumr kó-" He stopped in the middle of the words when the reflection of three great humanlike creatures appeared in the liquid. Roran saw this too and they both whipped around quickly, Eragon clutching his temporary gray sword, Wyrda, and Roran clutching his beloved hammer.

The three creatures each landed on different branches. They all had black robes that extended to their toes and different colored belts. Their belt color matched the hue of a tight cloth fabric wrapped around their heads. They appeared to no ears and their noses barely made a bulge under the fabric. The only break in the fabric were two holes where long fangs that extended past their chins came out of.

Saphira growled. _Eragon, get behind me._ Eragon ignored her.

"Are those the Ra'zac?" Roran breathed in shock.

"No, they can't be. They're completely different," Eragon told his cousin.

"Should we attack?"

Eragon never answered Roran's question, for the creatures jumped down from their branches with amazing agility and drew two blades each; the blades were the same color as their belts and head cloths.

Saphira lumbed slightly in front of Eragon and Roran and swept her huge spiked tail at the creatures. They easily leapt over her tail and the red clothed creature sent a red dagger between Saphira's sapphire eyes. The dragon staggered slightly before collapsing to the ground, sending huge vibrations through the earth.

"How dare you!" Eragon cried, raising his sword defensively. He was about to heal Saphira when the blue clothed creature came forward.

"Your beast is not harmed, Shur'tugal. It will simply sleep until either we, the Tudrall, or

it's Rider, you, touch it. Hunger and Skel'roth's blade will not harm it."

At this, Eragon threw his hand out at Saphira, but before his hand met her sapphire scales, the green clothed creature darted forward with speed that made the Ra'zac seem slow and thrust his green blade between Eragon and Saphira.

The green clothed creature curled his hands, also clothed, around Eragon's wrist.

"You let go of my cousin right now!" Roran yelled.

The red clothed creature, Skel'roth, turned to face Roran. "You will not be harmed, human. But neither can you lead your people to this horrific beast." He pointed his remaining blade at Saphira carelessly. "For I shall weave a net around it so no one but the Tudrall and the Rider can see it." A red stream of light shot from his blade and it appeared to Roran that Saphira disappeared. Eragon, however, could still see his dragon.

Eragon used this distraction to swipe his sword at the green clothed creature. The green clothed creature whom the rest of the Tudrall called Id'erim lazily flicked away Rain with his blade. Eragon put all his power into trying to smite down Id'erim's green blade, but it held. Id'erim grabbed Rain with his hands and pulled it to him. Eragon's sword did not effect his gloved hands.

Eragon pulled Rain's hilt harder and felt Id'erim pull with more pressure. Eragon let go suddenly, expecting the sudden lack of pressure would send Id'erim toppling over, but Id'erim started laughing. Id'erim thrust a green blade at Eragon, but he dodged it. He gripped Id'erim's wrist and spun around, pulling and twisting his arm which would have made anyone, human, elf, or dwarf, cringe.

"Id'erim!" the blue clothed creature hissed. "Do not kill this Rider. He is needed for the trade, is he not?"

Id'erim sighed. "Del'eneth, you know I would not kill him. Have a little…bloody fun with him, possibly, but not kill."

"You'd be surprised how easily these creatures die," Del'eneth said with a glare.

Roran, still clutching his hammer, swung it at Skel'roth. Skel'roth, without even turning his head, held up his red blade and deflected the attack.

"Enough of this play. Knock the Rider out and leave the human. And quick. We are becoming restless for the trade, are we not?"

That was the last Eragon remembered before blacking out.

This was just the Prologue. Futured chapters will be longer. I will try to update often, but it really depends on my schedule. Sometimes I may update in a day or two, others not for a week or three. But the more reviews, the faster I'll probably update. D


	2. Chapter One: Lost

Sorry about the reaaaally long time between the Prologue and Chapter One, and how short this chapter is considering. But wouldn't load when I tried to upload a document -.- I think the problem has been fixed, so I shouldn't take weeks and weeks to update now :p

Also, if you tried to FF PM me and I didn't respond, it is because I am having problems with my email, too, lol.

Greekfire - No matter what, Eragon and Arya and Eragon and the OC will both have romance pieces. Hope you're satisfied with it )

YumYumJava - Thanks! I'll check out your story )

Tigger101 - Yeah, it annoys me when I'm reading fan fiction too ( I'll fix that sometime. Everything turned out ok on a Word Document, but it got messed up when transferring it.

Thank you Athena's Owl, dodgerxreturns, Tigger101, YumYumJava, Tiger Priestess, warrior of worlds, and Greekfire for reviewing ) It means a lot!

Just FYI, I'm changing around the plot a little bit. A lot of the elves came to fight the Battle of the Burning Plains, including Queen Islanzadí. I will most likely change the plot around a little bit later, but I will notify you in the beginning of the chapter like I am doing now.

94949

Roran placed a hand on the top of his son's head, stroking the fair brown hair Katrina had. The young boy grinned a smile that shone like sunlight and held out a long stick.

"_Can we fight, Daddy?"_

"_I still have bruises from the last time we fought, son!" Roran said playfully, pretending to rub his thighs._

"_Please? I'll be the Urgal this time, and you can be Uncle Eragon!" Roran's son said, his big brown eyes gazing up at his father with an irresistable look._

_It had been just over a year since Eragon had defeated Galbatorix, and everyone in the land praised him like a god._

"_You won't be doing any fighting until either of you had eaten," Katrina said, coming up behind them. Roran put one hand around her waist, and with his other he stroked her cheek gently. Planting a soft kiss on Katrina's lips, she wrapped her arms around him._

94949

Roran awoke with a start, sweating and panicked. The comforting smell of Katrina drifted away, and he smelt blood instead.

Head throbbing, he pushed himself off of the ground and steadied himself. The first few beams of light shone through the trees that concealed the sky and it took a few moments for Roran to crack his eyes open.

He scanned the ground quickly and found a small patch of blood around where he lay. The grass was trampled, and his hammer lay at the foot of a tree. He quickly retrieved it, feeling slightly better knowing that it was in his hands.

His eyes hit Rain, Eragon's sword, and he remembered what had happened. Rain's sheath also lay beside it, so he strapped it on himself and slid Rain into it.

"Saphira?" he called out softly. He walked around the clearing a few times, waving his arms around wildly just incase he would be able to touch Saphira and the giant net that entrapped her.

Stumbling across his own travel pack, he noticed for the first time how hungry he was. A fair amount was still in the pack and he pulled out a strip of dried meat, a hunk of bread, and some cheese. Calculating which way was east, he ravenously tore at the food and began to head to the east.

Eragon, Saphira, and Roran had been traveling for nine days before coming across the Tudrall, but they had also been flying fast and hard on Saphira.

After he had finished the meat, bread, and cheese, his mind was back in order. _What do I know? _he thought. _Well, Eragon was captured by strange creatures he nor I have ever heard of, Saphira is in an invisible net, and here I am, walking east, expecting just to walk across the Hadarac Desert. And Katrina suffers!_

Eragon had shown Roran his map of Alagaësia once or twice, and he vaguely remembered where certain cities were.

I don't know where Helgrind is…somewhere to the west, I know that much. Around Dras-Leona, Eragon said. But I don't know where Dras-Leona is, so I will not attempt to save Katrina….not yet. I am near Urü'baen, but I would die before going there!

What was that other city close by that Roran had seen?

Oh yes, Bullridge…I know nothing about the city, but I will go there anyway, maybe to get a horse or more food. Then I will try to make my way to Du Weldenvarden and hope I can make it to the elves, where Eragon said we would return after saving Katrina. Or shall I go south to Surda? But would the Varden still be there? Oh, there are so many options, and I don't know what's best!

94949

Arya's eyes scanned the sky as she rode towards the front of the elf warriors. Eragon had left only a couple weeks before, but she still had a slight hope he would return early.

She heard a horse trot closer to her, and she turned her head slightly to see who was coming up. Queen Islandzadí gave her a weak smile, and Arya dipped her head, acknowledging her presence.

"Daughter."

"Islandzadí Dröttning," she spoke formally.

Her mother stiffened and her face twisted, but immediately after she brought up her mask of smiles. "How do you fare?"

"Fine enough, as good as I will ever be until Galbatorix is slain."

"And slain he will be, if Eragon had not run off with his cousin. I do not understand his actions."

Arya merely shrugged.

Queen Islandzadí continued speaking after Arya's silence. "I have been discussing future plans with Nasuada. We have both agreed that the elves and the Varden must combine forces."

"And King Orrin? We have warded off the attack on Surda, but Galbatorix is sure to attack again."

"Oh, him," Islandzadí said contemptuously. "I have not any idea of what King Orrin will do. All he does is play with his little toys in his room anyway. Nasuada wants to attack Urû'baen, but I do not think this is a smart idea."

Arya glanced over at her mother uneasily. She and her mother had forgiven each other since she had returned to Ellesméra, but they were far from close and hardly talked.

"I, however, believe that we should wait and let Galbatorix come to us. What do you think, daughter?"

Arya could tell that Islandzadí didn't want her opinion. It was just an excuse to talk.

"As long as Galbatorix is slain in the end, I am content. How to go about doing this, I know not." Arya nodded at Islandzadí and busied herself checking that her horse was alright, ending the conversation abruptly.

94949

Eragon came to his senses and though his mind was fuzzy, he could feel it was around noon. His first thoughts were those of shock, wondering how he had slept so late, and why neither Saphira nor Roran had woken him.

"You've woken." A soft female voice rang in his ears. Eragon's hand immediately flew to his side, but nothing was there. Not Rain, not his sheath, just….nothing. Leaping to his feet preparing to tackle whoever this girl was, he hissed, "Who are you?"

The girl looked innocent enough, eyes shining and brown hair framing her face perfectly, but he dared not let down his defenses and tensed his muscles.

"Keitra." She said, grinning. She looked around sixteen years, but it may have been her excitement that made her seem younger. Something was odd about her. Keitra lited her hand and brushed her hair behind her ears, and then he noticed – her ears were slightly pointed. Not fully pointed, barely pointier than Eragon's before he received the Gift of the Dragons, and her features were fairer than a human's yet rounder than an elf's.

"I'm Eragon," he said, hesitantly.

"Good name you have," Keitra said. "I hate to move onto less pleasant topics," she said, though her bright expression did not dull, "but what are they holding you here for?"

Eragon blinked uneasily. "I…I don't know. What are they holding you for?"

"Information of the dragon egg." Keitra sighed. "My father…well, my father knew…or knows…of the egg."

"The sapphire dragon egg?" Eragon asked.

"Yes."

Eragon had made up his mind about Keitra – she could be trusted. Removing the leather glove on his right hand, he tilting his palm so the gedwëy ignasia could be seen my Keitra.

Keitra gasped. "You…are the Rider of the sapphire dragon?"

"Yes. Eka aí Shur'tugal," Eragon said.

Her cheeks turned red for a moment. "Your words have no meaning to me, Rider, for I know of the Ancient Language and how it works, but I know not of the words."

Eragon nodded. "You said your father knew of the egg. How does that affect you?"

"My father was an egg courier. Well, an egg courier's guard. An elf named Arya bore the egg, and my father and his friend protected her."

"Who was your father, Keitra?"

Keitra's eyes filled with loss and longing. "His name was Fäolin."

94949

Yes, I know that people are sick and tired of OCs becoming the green Dragon Rider, but Keitra will not, don't worry. I'm not even planning a Green Dragon Rider as of now.


End file.
